My Mother Effin Victory
by Flexis
Summary: Scully uses Skinner for her ultimate revenge on Mulder after she gets a little angry about Diana Fowley.


How could he? How could he be so heartless, so distant after all that I have gone through for him…WITH him!

Mulder was being so difficult ever since Diana Fowley flounced her way into our lives. Even though I didn't dare show Mulder how much his behavior towards me hurt, I held back a flood of tears whenever I confronted him.

Last night did it. I had dropped by his apartment because I was worried about him. He hadn't returned any of my calls or answered his cell phone all day so I was being the nice partner and friend that I am and was checking up on him.

Not a good idea.

Who answered the door? Yeah, Diana fucking Fowley.

Yeah….

Well, let me tell you about it.

So she's all like, "Oh…hi there Agent Scully. Are you looking for Fox?"

I see him sitting on the couch so I push past her and march right up to him to ask why the hell he completely ignored me all day.

His only reply was in that bored tone that irks me, "I was busy".

I stalked out of that place like a bitch on a mission. Which I guess I sort of was.

I called up my Mom in tears feeling like an idiot for ever even assuming that I meant much of anything to 'I'm-such-a-loner-freak-with-a-huge-honker-Fox-Mulder-just-call me-Mulder'.

Yeah, I think like a child when I'm furious, but it makes me feel better so bare with me.

So you know what my sweet caring mother tells me?!

"Dana honey, you just have to show him how it feels."

"And how do I do that mom?" I dare to ask.

"Revenge, Dana, sweet revenge. Hit him where it hurts. Do the same to him."

Did my Mom really say that to me? Yeah, she so fucking did.

So I hang up with her and take a long bubble bath and plot the plot of all plots. Well, I think it is a pretty damn good plot.

I would just go ahead and tell it to you but maybe I should just write exactly how it happened. Yes, that will be better. Did I mention I am a little buzzed on wine right now.

It's because I'm celebrating my MOTHER FUCKING VICTORY!!! AH- HAHAHAHAHA.

Ahem, yes, back to the story.

So I'm walking to A.D. Skinner's office, earning several looks from many agents. They are probably thinking, 'What in Gods name is Agent Scully doing wearing a skirt that short and her makeup that fucking hot'. (Modesty does not run in the Scully family)

So I breeze by little miss 'I'm-a-bossy-non-intelligent-secretary-that-needs-to-work-out' and stroll up to Skinner's desk. His jaw drops slightly and he clears his throat.

"Agent Scully, may I help you?" he asks.

"Yes actually…sir…" I sit down in the chair next to his desk and cross my legs, my skirt almost hitching all the way up, surely breaking FBI dress code. Oh, by the look on his face most definitely.

"And what is it I can help you with?" his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"Well, I know this might sound…strange…but Mulder is a little..erm, occupied these days and I have a-uh- leaky sink."

"A…leaky sink" Skinner stated, taking his glasses off.

"Yes sir, and I need someone to fix it. I can do a lot of things but um, sinks, not a chance." I replied.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright. Is seven okay?" he asks, the confusion apparent on that strong face of his.

"Perfect" I tell him and walk away, moving in all kinds of the right way. I glance over my shoulder and give him a small sexy smile before shutting the door behind me.

I take my time shaking my hips all the way down to the god forsaken basement. Mulder looks at me in utter surprise when he sees me. Hmm, must be the skirt.

"Oh, Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you drop by my apartment around 7:15? I need you to look over my findings on that…case" I pull out of my ass.

"What case?" he asked, that stupid look on his face.

"Oh you know, that one that we never really finished and you told me to do this and that and I never really did it…well yeah, that one" I babble, bending over to pick up a pencil I 'accidentally' dropped on the floor in hopes of taking his mind off of the fake case. It worked.

"Yeah, sure, 7:15ish." he replied.

So moving along to the part where I dress in my light blue skirt that I never had the balls to wear before. I made sure I looked nothing like Agent Scully and more like that really hot actress Gillian Anderson. God she's hot isn't she?

Doorbell rings right on time and there is Skinner..in the skin…haha, damn I'm punny.

"Hey" I greet him.

"Hi…" he looks so confused the poor man.

He walks into the room and sheds his jacket. That man is ripped. Ripped.

I ponder the ways I could do this. I figure I should just be a woman about it and tackle him onto the couch.

I approach him and gaze up into his eyes.

"Agent…"

I interrupt him with a kiss. The man can kiss, I'll hand him that.

His hot mouth felt amazing against mine. I captured his bottom lip with my teeth and nibbled and sucked, causing him to moan. My hands slid up under his shirt and I let my finger tips tease lightly over his muscles.

We move to the couch, me on top. I nibble on his ear as he leaves hot trails of moisture down my neck. I manage to pull his shirt off and I nip at his collar bone as he works on pulling my shirt off.

Right on cue there was a knock on the door. I ignore it and continue to lick and nip various areas on my boss's chest.

"Uh, you gonna get that?" Skinner asked.

My answer to him was licking around his belly button. I knew Mulder would just let himself in. He always did.

The door opened and the look on Mulder's face was priceless. His mouth all slack and open, his eyes wide.

Poor Skinner looked embarrassed as hell. Mulder quickly left, slamming the door behind him.

Skinner left shortly after that.

Oh who am I kidding. None of that happened. I'm just drunk as hell off of this cheap wine alone…always alone.

Fucking Diana Fowely.

Maybe the aliens will take her away.


End file.
